The Innocent found Guilty
by Manhttngal43
Summary: This is what happened the night of the Potters' death from Sirius's POV. READ and REVIEW! One shot


This is the story of the night the Potters died , from Sirius's POV. Read and REVIEW!

**DISCLAIMER: **yes, I am JKR, but I all of a sudden lost all of my talant.

* * *

**PROLOUGUE**

It was a warm summer night. The hour was late and no one was to be seen in the streets. But if you were to look closely, very closely, you might notice the outline of a great big shaggy black dog running in the shadows. If you were to follow that dog, you might find it hard to keep up because of the great speed at which he was running and when he stopped, in front of the ruins of what not so long ago must have been a house, you would witness a most curious event. Slowly, the dogs snout would shrink and his neck would lengthen. His fur would disappear and his back would straighten. Before you know it, there'd be a full grown man with long black lanky hair standing where just moments before there had been a dog. An Animagus by the name of Sirius Black.

Sirius looked at the ruins of his best friends' house. _It's too late!_ He thought, cursing. He had run as fast as his four legs would take him. _You fool! You thought you were too weak to be their secret keeper! Why on earth would you trust Wormtail, the biggest worm on earth? Idiot! Idiot! _Sirius approached the ruins of the Potter's house, which had been standing just a few moments ago. The Dark Mark hung above it.

As soon as he had arrived at Peter's house he knew something was up. There was no sign of a struggle, yet no trace of Pettigrew. He had immediately realized that his friends' lives were in danger, and had set off as once in his Animagus form. Now, he walked through the remains of the once beautiful house. He recalled how excited James was when he bought it after he proposed to Lily. He vividly remembered the expression on his face when James told him they were expecting a baby boy and remembered how proud he had felt when James asked him to be the godfather. The boy had all of James features, but the eyes where Lily's. He was the center of their lives. And now they were gone, all of them. Sirius walked through what use to be the living room and entered what was once the kitchen. He looked at the spot where the table once stood, the table that they had all sat around, late into the night, having good times. As he looked around, something caught his eye. A hand. -Lily's hand. There was a diamond ring on it, James had been so proud of that ring, and Lily had loved it. Sirius moved the debris off of her body. There she lay, with a look of panic frozen on her face. Her red hair fell about her pale hair in disarray and her green eyes were open in fear. Sirius somberly closed her eyes and smoothed her hair. He looked around to see James lying nearer to the door, a board fallen across his chest. On his face was a look of defiance, of bravery. _So that's how it ended_ Sirius thought. James trying to protect Lily, and Lily trying to protect her baby.

As James lifted the fallen board off his friends, he noticed something odd. Voldemort does nice clean jobs, never leaving a house in shambles like this. Why was this house completely destroyed?

Suddenly, a sound caught Sirius's attention. A small… was that a cry he heard? He followed the noise until he realized that it was coming from a blanket lying between the debris. Sirius curiously picked it up and his mouth fell open in shock.

"Bloody Hell!" For there in the blanket cried one year old Harry. The toddler recognized the familiar face of his godfather. "Mama!" he cried. "Dada!" Sirius hugged the baby close. "Shhh, Shhh." He exited the house just in time to spot a big man walking towards him in the night

A figure approached the ruins. "Oy! Sirius!" greeted Hagrid. Dumbledore sent-Holy-" he caught sight of the ruins. He burst out crying. "The poor Potters! They didn't deserve this! Mind you, nobody does, but they were one o' the nicest people I knew!" And then he said, "I've come for the baby, Sirius. Dumbledore sent me."

This was the last thing Sirius wanted to hear. "No! I'm his godfather! I can take care of him!"

"Take that up with Dumbledore. I don't 'ave nothing to do with it!"

Sirius nodded and reluctantly handed over the baby. Hagrid, noticing the distress on the young man's face, felt a wave of compassion sweep over him. He put his hand on Sirius's back. "You gonna be alright there?"

"Yeah," said Sirius in a hoarse voice. "I'll be fine."

"Alright. Well… yeh jus' hang in there yeh hear?"

Sirius nodded. Dumbledore would explain everything to him. Why the house was destroyed, why little Harry was left alive, where Voldemort was now.

"Here," he said, pushing his motorcycle towards Hagrid. He had lent it to James the other day, which was why it was there. " Use this to get back."

"Thanks," said Hagrid gruffly. Sirius watched him fly off into the night, carrying Harry in his arm.Then, tears blinding him, he turned and walked down the road.

He did not really have any idea where he was going, but continued walking, letting his feet carry him. He must have been walking for only a few minutes, when he saw something that made his stomach turn.

"Peter Pettigrew," spat Sirius. ' The wormiest, most disgusting, cowardly traitor to ever walk the earth."

"P-padfoot," sputtered Wormtail. "It's horrible isn't it, what happened to Lily and James?

"Don't use that name with me, Wormtail. Do not think for a second that I don't know what happened. You betrayed James and Lily, you betrayed everybody!" At this point Sirius was shouting, and muggles were coming out of there house to see what the commotion was about.

Peter whispered quietly, so that only Sirius could here him. "Maybe it's so, but no one will ever know. For the rest of your life Sirius, you're going to be thought a murder." With that, Peter pulled out a wand, at the same time yelling to the street, "This is the man who betrayed Lily and James Potter!" Then Wormtail slashed through his finger with his wand, letting out a gasp of pain. There was a fash of light, a huge explosion, and Sirius glimpsed a rat running in to the sewer. He fell to his knees, trying to catch it, and relized it was to late, Wormtail was gone.

He let out a howl of frustration, and as he did so, Four Aurors jumped on him and tackled to the ground. They froze him with a quick spell, and carried him off. Unable to talk or move, a desperate Sirius could only listen as one of the Aurors spoke to him.

"You have an appointment with the Dementors."

* * *

A/N: All in all, not one of my better stories. The end was a bit rushed. anyway, review, even if all you have is critiscism (which is probably the case).

RM


End file.
